The present invention relates to a fishing spinning reel having a rotor that is rotatable in response to a rotating operation of a handle.
A conventional fishing spinning reel comprises a rotor having a line roller, a handle, and a spool for winding up a fishing line. A rotating operation of the handle causes the rotor to rotate and simultaneously causes the spool to reciprocate. The rotor comprises a cylindrical body having a pair of arms on both sides of a rear end of the rotor body. A fishing line is wound up on the reciprocating spool through a line roller disposed on one of the pair of arms.
When the handle rotates in response to a bite, a significant load may be applied to the fishing line and may cause the pair of arms to be deformed in a radially inward direction, which may bring the pair of the arms into abutting contact with an outer periphery of the spool. In addition, when a fishing line is pulled out by performing a drag operation, the deformation of the arms may cause a pulsation of the fishing line, which may prevent a smooth drag operation.
Japanese Patent No. 2,894,422 discloses a fishing spinning reel comprising a belt-like stiffening member that is arranged on a fishing line releasing side to connect the front ends of a pair of arms with a predetermined radial clearance from the outer surface of the rotor.